Madeline Whittier
{{Infobox_character|fullname = Madeline Whittier has SCID and someone moves in next door named Olly and the fall in love and they run to Hawaii Madeline "Maddy" Whittier is the protagonist of ''Everything, Everything''. '' Maddy has lived her entire life with an incredibly rare disease known as severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID) which makes her virtually allergic to everything. Due to her unfortunate circumstance, Maddy has been confined to the walls of her decontaminated Los Angeles home for seventeen of the eighteen years of her life.' ''' Biography Early life Bright family's arrival When the Bright family moves into the house next door Madeline grows enamored with the family's teenage son, Olly. After Olly writes his e-mail on his window, Maddy begins speaking with him over IM. Despite knowing that nothing can come of their relationship, Maddy falls for Olly. During the conversations, Madeline gains the nickname "Maddy" and learns of Olly's abusive father, and informs Olly that she has (scid). Maddy begs Carla to allow Ollyon. Although contact between the two is forbidden, the rule is impended upon when Olly tas a fun time with Olly in Hawaii, although punctuated with alarmed messages from her mother which materialize on Olly's phone. It is during this trip that Maddy tells Olly she loves him and he tells her that he loves her too. During the trip, Maddy also makes love to Olly. Though, after a few days on the trip, Maddy wakes up violently ill, nearly paralyzed, and inhumanly warm. Her heart even stops. Maddy is admitted to the hospital and taken back home to Los Angeles. After getting better, Maddy is forced to cut all communication with Olly, despite his pleas of love for her, and is confined to her solitary life once more. Eventually, Olly, his mother, and his sister move away, with the father moving away some time later. The Truth About SCID (SPOIR ALERT) One day, Maddy receives a letter from a doctor claiming he believes Maddy never truly had SCID, an idea which is supported by Carla who claims she had suspected this. After scouring her mother's office and uncharacteristically finding nothing of her alleged illness, Maddy confronts her mother. Pauline assures Maddy that she is ill and that the files are somewhere in her office, during which Maddy finally realizes that her mother has been lying to her for her entire life. A doctor assures Maddy that her mother's diagnosis might have been a result of the unchecked trauma she experienced upon the death of her husband and son and assures Maddy that the reason she got so sick in Hawaii was actually because of her compromised immune system, which is a result of her confinement. Maddy's relationship with her mother tapers as Maddy comes to realize how her entire world has been a lie. Fueled with a new perception of this world, Maddy flies to New York City and reconnects with Olly. Description Maddy is biracial; half African American, half Japanese. Although she has almond eyes, she takes her completion more from her African American roots- skin tone, curly hair, etc. The book mentions her having freckles (Olly really likes them) but it is not established in the movie adaptation. Personality Madeline Whittier is the main character in the book Everything Everything. In the book “Everything Everything” Madeline has a disease called Severe Combined Immunodeficiency which forces her to stay inside. Madeline is very pretty with her long, dark, curly hair, and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Madeline is a very brave character in the book. She is brave because she will do anything to protect Olly. She decided to go outside risking her whole life just to protect Olly. She is also brave because she went to Hawaii with Olly when she has a disease that if she went outside she could’ve died at any moment. Madeline is also a very smart character. She is smart because most of her days are spent reading and working on her challenging online courses for school. Madeline is also a very curious character. She is curious because she loves to know as much as she can about the world around her. Madeline has moments where she just thinks, thinks of what Olly would be like, what the ocean is like, what it feels like to touch the grass and sand in between her toes. * Category:A to Z Category:Characters